


The Older Woman

by reifromrfa



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, MM, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, RFA, hc, mysme, older MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa
Summary: An hc where the RFA guys react to an older MC.





	The Older Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixSavant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSavant/gifts).



> Commissioned by @phoenixsavant :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using elements from the otome game Mystic Messenger which belong to and is created by Cheritz. I do not claim any ownership on the characters or world of Mystic Messenger. 

 

The Older Woman

 

 

**Yoosung**

  * It never occurred to him that you're _waaaay_  older than him
  * You could relate to all his anime and game references
  * He is also super fascinated because you seem to know some pretty retro games
  * To be honest, your friends seem a lot older to him than you ;;;
  * Because you are just so _vibrant_  and _bright_
  * So _full of life_
  * That he always thought you were only a few years older than him
  * After the whole incident with Mint Eye, it slipped his mind to ask you how old you actually are ;;;
  * But when he saw your driver’s license, he got the shock of his life
  * “Umm, MC?” he nervously asks one night as you guys are doing the dishes
  * “Hmm?”
  * “So..you..you’re 45?”
  * “Oh…Yes. I am.”
  * You put down the plate you were washing, knowing the question was bound to come up sooner or later
  * “Does that bother you?” you ask him worriedly
  * Yoosung stops rinsing the dishes as well, not sure how to respond to that
  * ~~He didn’t think this through ;;;~~
  * He's a bit intimidated to be honest
  * You’re smarter, more experienced, more _mature_
  * He’s worried he won’t be good enough for you, that one day you’ll realize he’s just a kid
  * And perhaps leave him
  * Of course, you don’t know he’s thinking all that
  * All you could see was Yoosung biting his lip with a troubled look on his face
  * And dread fills you because maybe it bothers him that you’re older 
  * Maybe he wouldn’t want to be with you ;;;
  * “Yoosung?” you ask in a small voice
  * “If…If this bothers you then…”
  * “What? No!!!! No, no!!! MC, no! This doesn’t bother me AT ALL!” he exclaims, panicking
  * “It’s just…I’m worried.”
  * “You’re beautiful, MC,” he says, looking at you passionately
  * “You’re witty and funny and sexy. And even though we both like to play video games, I can’t help but feel like I’m too immature for you.”
  * He turns red as he looks away, rubbing his cheek sheepishly with his wet hands
  * Getting soap on his cheeks
  * Which makes you bite your lip to keep from giggling
  * Because he just looks so _damn adorable_
  * “I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you though!” Yoosung bursts out, turning to you, his purple eyes blazing with fierce determination
  * You finally chuckle and lean forward, pressing your lips against his
  * And you feel the warmth on his cheeks as he turns red
  * “Yoosung,” you whisper, giggling
  * “You don’t have to change to keep me.”
  * “I’m _yours_.”
  * “And between the two of us, sometimes I feel like I’m the more immature one, to be honest.”
  * Yoosung laughs
  * “You have a point~”
  * The two of you share a laugh
  * “Just love me, Yoosung.”
  * “Just love me and I’ll be yours forever.”
  * You press another kiss on his lips and you hear him whimpering under your kisses
  * A mischievous smile appears on your lips as you take your hands out of the sink, dripping wet with suds clinging onto your fingers
  * Then you smash your hands against his cheeks and pull away, laughing loudly
  * _“YA!!!! MC!!!!!”_  Yoosung screams, pushing you away with his own wet hands
  * You squeal as his hands touch your clothes, soaking them
  * Then you run with Yoosung hot on your trail, until he tackles you to the bed and pins you underneath him
  * “I’m going to get you for that!” he exclaims through his pants
  * “Oh~? What are you going to do, Yoosung?”
  * A slow grin spreads across his face
  * And he wipes away any insecurities you have about being older than him
  * ~~The neighbors didn’t get any sleep that night~~



* * *

 

**Zen**

  * With the way you work out, Zen would never have guessed you were 45 years old
  * Just the fact that you’re able to keep up with his workout routine is enough to impress him
  * ~~And you may have caught him checking you out every time you guys went to the gym ;)~~
  * It never bothered him that you’re older though
  * But when the media got ahold of your age and published it all over the internet and major celebrity news programs
  * People have started harassing you and Zen
  * And while most of Zen’s fans support your relationship
  * You can’t help but feel bothered by the haters
  * Zen always rose to your defense, typing in angry replies ~~filled mostly with swear words~~ to the commenters
  * Before you would snatch the phone away from his hands, not wanting him to ruin his image
  * You could usually talk him out of getting into a fight with the haters
  * But on one particular night, just as the two of you are walking out of a restaurant after dinner
  * Zen’s arms around your shoulders, his face close to yours as he whispered ~~naughty~~ sweet nothings to you
  * That a passerby made a rude comment
  * Causing you to look away from Zen and pull away from him a little
  * But he caught sight of the hurt in your eyes
  * So he released you
  * Stomped over to the stranger
  * And introduced the man to his fist
  * “Don’t you _ever_  talk about her that way!” Zen bellows, anger causing his hands to shake
  * “Zen, stop!”



* * *

  * You both manage to make it home without causing much of a scene
  * Thankfully, there weren’t any paparazzi around when Zen punched the guy ;;;
  * But the moment the door was closed, the actor turns to you, crimson eyes filled with worry
  * “MC, are you alright?”
  * “Zenny, I’m okay. It’s you I’m worried about.”
  * You hold his hand and gently stroke his knuckles, noticing a light bruising on them
  * “Jagiya, this is nothing.”
  * He cups your cheek and strokes it softly
  * “I can’t stand how backwards people are being about our relationship.”
  * **“I love you.”**
  * “And nothing —not even our age difference —can stop me from loving you.”
  * “So I won’t ever stop protecting you from anyone who dares hurt you. Okay?”
  * “But Zen, your image—” 
  * He interrupts you with a passionate kiss
  * Making you forget your argument
  * “Jagi, I don’t care about my image. Nobody gets away with hurting my precious woman. Let me be your knight, MC…I’ll protect with you everything I have.” Zen whispers against your lips before kissing you once more
  * He trails his tongue along your lips, loving how you tasted
  * And when a soft moan escapes your lips
  * ~~You have summoned the beast~~
  * His kisses become more urgent
  * **Hungrier**
  * One of his hands sliding down your back and earning another moan from you as he rubs your butt through your dress
  * The other hand tugging your long braid
  * He knows you secretly love it when he does that
  * And he’s pleased when your kisses start to match his
  * As though you’re as impatient as he is
  * Zen leans down and trails kisses on your jaw, your neck
  * His tongue leaving a trail against your skin
  * Your hands push away his coat as he pulls down the straps of your dress, pushing it down until it pools at your feet
  * “Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” Zen says, giving you one of his most charming smiles before he carries you in his arms
  * And lays you down on the bed
  * Before he slams the bedroom door shut
  * ~~Not that it helped lessen the noise you two made that night~~~



* * *

 

**Jumin**

  * To him, age is simply a number
  * It doesn’t faze him in the slightest that you’re older than him
  * He believes that love — _true_  love —knows no limits
  * And he certainly didn’t make you forget that
  * Your dream is to get published and when you told him, Jumin wasted no time in contacting the biggest publisher in the industry, setting a meeting with them the following day to discuss your works
  * In three month’s time, your book is displayed on every shelf, your story on everyone’s lips
  * The people _loved_  your works
  * Your family was so _proud_  of you!
  * But no one was prouder
  * Or _happier_
  * Than your husband
  * “Jumin, this is a dream come true,” you tell him as you got home from a celebratory party your family had thrown you
  * Jumin smiles
  * “I’m beyond happy to have made your dreams come true, MC. Nothing matters more to me than your happiness.”
  * He takes your hand and kisses the back of it as a soft blush dusts your cheeks
  * “I’m sorry it took me this long to fulfill your dreams, my love.”
  * Your blush intensifies
  * “Jumin, it’s not your fault. If we had met when I was younger, you’d have been a toddler!”
  * “Still, it frustrates me that I have allowed you to wait this long for me."
  * He takes your chin in his hand, looking into your blue eyes
  * “But rest assured, MC. I will ensure all of your dreams come true.”
  * A wayward thought crosses your mind, and Jumin sees you turning as red as your hair
  * He arches a brow, his curiosity immediately piqued
  * “Would I be correct in assuming that you’ve just thought of something…inappropriate?”
  * He pulls you closer, his faces inches from you
  * “Because if it is something you wish, I would gladly indulge you, MC.”
  * “Um…well…”



* * *

  * You shudder and release a loud moan as you feel his warm tongue between your folds
  * “Jumin!”
  * You reach down with both your hands, your wrists tied together with a ribbon
  * Your eyes covered with one of his silk ties
  * And you grope blindly until your fingers come into contact with his hair
  * You knot your fingers into his raven locks and feel his head bobbing as he continues eating you out
  * Circling his tongue around you
  * His fingers plunging inside you roughly
  * Jumin never thought that his wife would request this from him
  * But he would do anything for this woman
  * And he grins as your moans invade his ears
  * Loving how you’re tugging at his hair, urging him to go faster, your walls contracting around his fingers
  * And then he pulls out his fingers and stops licking you, untangling your fingers from his hair and chuckling when he sees you reaching for him
  * “Jumin, I’m so _close_!”
  * “Please, please don’t stop!”
  * “I never thought hearing you beg would give me so much satisfaction, MC,” he says, lightly trailing his finger between your legs
  * Your body jerks as a jolt of pleasure runs through your entire system
  * “But I must say…”
  * “Seeing you like this…”
  * “Hearing you like this…”
  * You gasp as you feel his warm breath tickling your ear
  * And the blindfold is pulled from your eyes, blue eyes meeting gray ones
  * **“It makes me want to ravish you even more.”**
  * A wicked smile appears on your face
  * “Then ravish me, Jumin.”
  * He laughs
  * “As you wish, MC.”



* * *

 

**Saeyoung**

  * From the moment he saw your hair, he knew you two were destined to be together
  * He makes you dress up like him A LOT, just to confuse Saeran and Vanderwood
  * Of course, you have your braid so it makes it easier to identify you
  * So Saeyoung buys a braid extension that matches yours lololol
  * One time, Vanderwood accidentally screams at you from behind, thinking you're Saeyoung
  * Until Saeyong smacks the back of Vanderwood's head
  * "Madam, stop yelling at my beautiful girlfriend~"
  * Vanderwood apologizes to you of course
  * But he dumps a pile of work on Saeyoung afterwards ^^;
  * Honestly, you don't feel your age when you're with Saeyoung
  * ~~Probably because he makes you feel **Sae _young_**  hahaha get it ;;;;~~
  * And once, you ask him if your age bothers him at all
  * Saeyoung just laughs
  * "Why would it bother me, MC?"
  * "If anything, I should be the one asking you if you're okay with someone like me."
  * Before Saeyoung could launch into his whole "You deserve to be with someone better" speech, you put a finger on his lips, shushing him
  * "Saeyoung, I know what you're going to say and my answer will always be the same: I love you. I love your quirks, your laugh, your strange addiction to HBC and PhD Pepper. I love you even though you don't make sense sometimes. I love scheming with you and pranking others with you. So don't you say I should be with someone else because I'm madly in love you and I'm not leaving you!"
  * A slow grin spreads across his face as he takes your wrist and moves your hand away from his lips
  * "You took the words right out of my mouth, babe," he whispers, leaning closer to you
  * "After everything you just said --do you really think your age would make me bolt out the door?"
  * "Well technically you wouldn't be able to leave without a dozen passwords --"
  * Saeyoung laughs and pulls you close, holding you against him
  * "You are my 606," he says. "And nothing will ever make me change my mind about you."
  * "Especially not some dumb number!" He exclaims, before showering you with kisses
  * “Where else will I find a beautiful lady who can cook, loves anime, loves video games, who will go camping with me and—“
  * His hands slide down and trace the sides of your body
  * “—has an insanely sexy body~?”
  * “GET A ROOM!” Saeran screams from where he’s sitting
  * Saeyoung grins
  * “Okay~”
  * He takes your hand and pulls you to your bedroom, making Saeran grumble about going to Yoosung’s
  * You laugh and playfully hit his chest
  * “Now, where were we?” he asks, a dark look crossing his face



* * *

  * You let out a cry of frustration as Saeyoung pulls out _again_
  * Just when you were _so close_
  * "Saeyoung,  _please_!"
  * "Oh, do you want to release that bad, MC~?"
  * He leans closer to you, pressing your knees close to your face as he slides inside you again
  * You let out a moan as he fills you, sliding himself all the way in before grinning at you
  * "I'll finally fulfill your wishes, babe."
  * His hands are laced through yours, pinning you to the bed, and you squeeze his hands as Saeyoung moves his hips faster, his movements rough
  * Pants and moans escape your lips as Saeyoung continuously rams into you, your body bent in half
  * He's been trying to see how _flexible_  you can be, given how much time you spend in the gym
  * And you had to admit, this position allowed hin to reach places that made you see _stars_
  * “MC," Saeyoung pants, his movements more urgent, teeth clenched 
  * You cry out as you clench around him, your entire being shaking as pleasure takes over
  * He isn’t done with you though~
  * And he let you see stars until the sun rose the next day~



* * *

 

 

**Saeran**

  * He knows how old you are
  * He's the one who chose you to become the RFA's host after all
  * He never brought the topic up though, but a week before your birthday, the entire RFA begins asking you what gifts you'd like, where you want to eat and teasing you about treating them to dinner
  * _"Noona! How old will you be this year?"_ Yoosung asks in the chatroom
  * You blush and type out your age just as Saeran logs in
  * "46."
  * _"Oh, Saeran! Perfect timing! We were just discussing MC's birthday!"_
  * ...Saeran logs out and a knot forms in your stomach
  * You wonder if your age might bother him after all and your thoughts start jumping to conclusions 
  * But you don’t bring it up because you’re a little scared of the possible answers too
  * On the day of your birthday though, you wake up to the smell of flowers and sure enough, your bedroom is filled with them
  * And you smile at all the beautiful arrangements he must have carefully picked and planned for you
  * But…where was Saeran?
  * A piece of paper is folder on top of his pillow and you pick it up and open it
  * _“MC, when you’re ready, please come outside for breakfast.”_
  * You throw off the covers and rush to your bathroom, brushing your teeth and hastily combing your fingers through your tangled hair, knowing Saeran wouldn’t mind seeing you in complete disarray but wanting to look good for him anyway
  * When you step out into your backyard, you gasp
  * Because there he is, a smile on his face as he stands under the tree you both love so much
  * There’s a table beside him, with an array of breakfast food laid out on top of it
  * The chairs had colorful balloons tied to them, which had cute drawings of the RFA members and messages written with black marker
  * And Saeran lifts an arm, beckoning you to him
  * “Saeran…” you say as you walk towards him with tears in your eyes
  * “Are you surprised?” he asks
  * You place your hand in his and he presses the back of your hand to his lips
  * You blush and nod empathically
  * Saeran’s smile grows bigger
  * “I’m glad you like it, MC,” he murmurs, “I was worried you’d find out what I was up to. It was hard trying to hide those flower arrangements and these balloons."
  * You let out a nervous laugh
  * “Oh God, _that’s_  what you’re worried about? I was worried you were going to leave me!”
  * You laugh again, but Saeran’s grip on your hand tightens and he pulls you closer to him
  * You look at him and see worry clouding his mint eyes
  * “Leave you? MC…what are you talking about?”
  * You blush at your own silliness and try to wave it off, but Saeran holds your chin gently and forces you to look at him, panic now seeping into his eyes
  * “Have I done something to offend you?” he asks you in a quiet voice
  * “No! Saeran, of course not! It’s just…I’m…well, our age difference…”
  * “I thought my birthday would remind you of how wide the age gap between us is. And when you left the chatroom the other day after I mentioned my age…”
  * Saeran lets out the breath he was holding as he steps closer to you
  * His hand moves from your chin to cup your cheek, and you feel your face grow warmer at his touch
  * “I’m sorry, MC. I didn’t mean to make you think those thoughts. I left because I was afraid Yoosung would accidentally tell you about the surprise. I called him to remind him not to reveal anything.”
  * “But…to be honest, our age difference does scare me.”
  * Your heart twists painfully
  * “I’m…I’m most afraid of the day you’ll leave this world. I’m afraid you’ll leave me…and I’ll wander for the rest of my life, not knowing what to do because you’re not here anymore."
  * "...But that fear also makes me want to cherish every single minute of every day together. You're wrong if you think that silly fear will make me want to leave you. I love you, MC. Let me treasure you until I no longer can. I will always stay by your side. So please, don’t ever think I will leave you.”
  * His face softens as his thumb wipes away the tear that escapes your eyes
  * “Don’t cry, my princess. Today is a day of celebration.”
  * He leans forward and brushes his lips against yours
  * And you can’t help but throw your arms around him and pull him closer, deepening your kiss
  * But he pulls away with a chuckle and gazes at you with loving eyes
  * “I love you, my dear MC. Happy birthday.”



* * *

 

 

**Jihyun**

  * Right from the start, he knew how old you were
  * Saeyoung gave him your information when you first joined the RFA
  * But it doesn’t bother him at all
  * He fell in love with _you_
  * So when you ask him if your age matters to him, Jihyun merely chuckles
  * “MC, of course not,” Jihyun replies, wrapping his arms around you from behind
  * You’re in the middle of cooking and you blush when you feel his breath on the back of your neck
  * “No matter what our physical age is, I would still be attracted you. Want to know why?”
  * “Because I see the universe in your eyes. I love hearing your thoughts, your opinions. Your stories inspire me to create my own stories.”
  * “And your art? The only thing that can match the beauty of your artworks is you, MC.”
  * He plants a soft kiss on the back of your neck, sending tingles down your spine
  * “Sometimes I wonder if you’re really 45. You work out so much, dear.”
  * “Jihyun!” you exclaim, laughing
  * “I don’t hear you complaining when I’m in my gym clothes!”
  * “That’s because I like it when you’re in your gym attire, MC.”
  * His arms tighten around you as he pulls you closer
  * “But…”
  * “You breathe life into me, MC. I love you and I don’t intend to let our age get between us.”
  * You giggle and say, “You’re so serious that it feels like you’re the old man!”
  * Jihyun lets out an embarrassed laugh
  * “Ah, Jumin often tells me that too.”
  * “Well, tell him you don’t sound like an old man in bed.”
  * Jihyun stumbles over his next words as his face turns red
  * “M-MC!”
  * You giggle
  * “Maybe you’d like to prove me wrong~?”
  * You nudge him away with your hip but Jihyun whirls you around and plants a quick kiss on your lips
  * “Shall we take this to the bedroom then?”
  * He heard no complaints from you~



* * *

 

 

**Vanderwood**

  * "Vanderwood?"
  * "Yeah?"
  * You nervously brush off imaginary dust on his couch
  * He's not even looking, he's drinking coffee while scrolling through his phone, probably checking the news
  * “So…you know how…I’m a lot older than you…?”
  * Vanderwood puts down his cup and raises his gaze, looking at you with a blank face, not sure where you were going with this
  * “Yeah?”
  * “Well…doesn’t it bother you?”
  * Smirks
  * ~~You’ve got to be kidding him~~
  * He gets to his feet slowly, his eyes not leaving yours
  * “MC…are you honestly asking me this question?”
  * He leans down in front of you, hands on either side of the couch, effectively trapping you
  * He moves closer to you and you feel him taking your breath away
  * “Woman, I have made love to you more times than I can count. The fact that we are _living_  together should be enough proof that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”
  * “But, if you want extra proof…”
  * You shiver as he plants a kiss on your neck
  * “Then you better file in sick tomorrow. Because when I’m through with you, you won’t be able to walk, MC.”



* * *

 

  * “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers against your skin as he trails kisses down your body
  * You let out a breathy sigh as his finger traces the tattoo of a phoenix on your right thigh, something he loved to do
  * Because he knows the tattoo is something only he’s allowed to see and touch and kiss
  * “My phoenix,” he murmurs, before crawling up your body again and meeting your lips
  * _“Would you moan for me?”_
  * He slides into you and you can’t help but wrap your arms around his back and sink your nails into his skin
  * _“Vanderwood!”_
  * “God, _yes_ ,” he whispers against your lips as he rocks his hips forward, pushing deeper into you
  * His arms tense as he grips the headboard, his thrusts getting rougher, faster
  * _“Fuck!”_ you cry out as he hits your g-spot
  * “…isn’t that what we’re doing, baby?” he says between pants, then groaning as he feels you closing in around him
  * Suddenly he slows, sliding in and out _agonizingly slow_ , like he’s teasing you to an orgasm
  * And you just slam your hands on the bed and grip the sheets, arching your back as he moves his hips slowly
  * _“Please!”_ you scream at him
  * “Only if you tell me you’re convinced now,” he says, a smirk on his handsome face
  * “Convin— _ahhh! With what?!_ ” you manage to speak out, followed by a moan as he reaches down with one hand and rubs your clit
  * “That I’m here to stay,” he says, his eyes meeting yours
  * “Fuck our ages. I’m not leaving unless you tell me you don’t love me anymore, and judging by the way you’re squeezing my cock, I’d say you want me to stay, MC.” 
  * _This man!_
  * He flashes you a smile, his fingers working their magic and you nod, your hair plastered to your face
  * “Yes, yes! I’m convinced!”
  * _“Good.”_
  * True enough, you filed in sick the following day~



 

* * *

 

[Tumblr](https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/post/167006578376/masterlist) | [Commission](https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/post/168241748316/open-for-commissions) |[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/whisperbinder)


End file.
